The present invention generally relates to storage of nuclear fuel, and more particularly to an improved nuclear fuel storage rack system for use in a fuel pool in a nuclear generation plant.
A conventional free-standing, high density nuclear fuel storage rack is a cellular structure typically supported on a set of pedestals from the floor or bottom slab of the water-filled spent fuel pool. The bottom extremity of each fuel storage cell is welded to a common baseplate which serves to provide the support surface for the upwardly extending vertical storage cells and stored nuclear fuel therein. The cellular region comprises an array of narrow prismatic cavities formed by the cells which are each sized to accept a single nuclear fuel assembly comprising a plurality of new or spent nuclear fuel rods. The term “active fuel region” denotes the vertical space above the baseplate within the rack where the enriched uranium is located.
High density fuel racks used to store used nuclear fuel employ a neutron absorber material to control reactivity. The commercially available neutron absorbers are typically in a plate or sheet form and are either metal or polymer based. The polymeric neutron absorbers commonly used in the industry were sold under trade names Boraflex and Tetrabor, with the former being the most widely used material in the 1980s. The neutron absorber panels have been typically installed on the four walls of the storage cells encased in an enveloping sheathing made of thin gage stainless steel attached to the cell walls in the active fuel region. Unfortunately, the polymeric neutron absorbers have not performed well in service. Widespread splitting and erosion of Boraflex and similar degradation of Tetrabor have been reported in the industry, forcing the plant owners to resort to reducing the density of storage (such as a checkered board storage arrangement) thereby causing an operational hardship to the plant.
A neutron absorber apparatus is desired which can be retrofit in existing fuel racks suffering from neutron absorber material degradation in order to fully restore reactivity reduction capacity of the storage cells.